The Dark Outlaw
by StraightedgeWingZero
Summary: Shinji finds a journal which contains the tale of the legendary Undertaker . Through it he gains dark powers knowledge of psychological warfare and changes from a weakling to someone who can come back from the dead. Now he will seek Vengenace against his father and all who stand before him will Rest..In..Peace
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Outlaw**

By SWZ

**Summary: **Shinji finds a journal which contains the tale of the legendary Undetaker . Through it he gains dark powers knowledge of psychological warfare and changes from a weakling to someone who can come back from dead. Now he will seek Vengenace against his father and all who stand before him will Rest..In..Peace

**I own nothing**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Chapter one **

They say the west was built upon legends. This is the legend of a man. Not just any ordinary man. This was the tale of one known as the phenom , the deadman , the man from the dark side the reaper of wayward souls the lord of darkness and the last outlaw. No one knows where hails from some say he comes from the depths of Hades other say he comes from dark of night. Through the ages many men have tried to bring him down some have succeed. But always like a pheniox he rose again to vanquish his foes. Through the years many dragons tried to lay seige to the kingdom the deadman had bulit and one by one they all suffered bitter defeat. But there was one who was powerful enough to bring this man down for all time. This warrior and The deadman faced off in an clash of epic porpotions . The warrior fought bravely and proudly but in time he too fell at the hand of the man from the dark side. From that day forth the Deadman's legend was solidified. His tale would be passed on no longer regarded as myth but a respected legend. Over time his legend faded but the question remained would he ever return?

Shinji put the black book down. 'What a strange story,' he thought. 'What exactly was the moral?' He turned the page. _Some legends never die _Deciding to purchase the book along with a cook book Shinji started to head home . Clouds began to form above the city and sounds of thunder and lighting where heard. Shinji looked up at the sky

_' That's funny it was a clear night sky just a second ago ' _.thought Shinji not noticing the black book was glowing faintly underneath his arm. With that thought he headed for home with the thunder and lighting booming in the skies above.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ending notes: This is another Eva story I've wanted to do for a long time. One where Shinji was like WWE's the Undertaker. Shinji will not be evil just dark. And The Undertaker's powers must be real in order to get the desired affect. I based this off another story I came across awhile back. And being that the Undertaker is known as the last outlaw the Dark outlaw sounded cool. But if you don't like the title I'll change it. Another reason why I put this up is because there are NO creative Eva stories out there anymore. Please R & R


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Outlaw**

By SWZ

**Summary: **Shinji finds a journal which contains the tale of the legendary Undertaker . Through it he gains dark powers knowledge of psychological warfare and changes from a weakling to someone who can come back from dead. Now he will seek vengenace against his father and all who stand before him will Rest..In..Peace

**I own nothing**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Chapter two

Shinji had made it to the front door safely as sound of thunder was booming in the skies above. Walking in he breathed a sigh of relief that Asuka wasn't home and Misato was working late at Nerv again. Shinji went into his room and set down his books on his desk and finally noticed the black book glowing

" Huh , What the "? said Shinji startled stepping back as the book. More curious then hesitant Shinji opened the few first pages to see..nothing , then words started to take shape as if it was being written by an invisible hand

_**This is the Journal of the man who became a legend, a reaper of wayward souls, a terror to all his enemies, the man who was known as the Undertaker. **_**I write this book in the hope though I am entitled to none that someday someone will find it and takes in all my knowledge and power**

Shinji's eyes widened as kept reading it. He was amazed at the man's exploits. Then he turned to another blank page and was completely shocked at the next set of words.

**And you Shinji Ikari will know great power should you continue to read his book. So you have a choice. Either turn the page and be taught everything that I know or close this book and return it to where you found it. So make the choice.**

Shinji didn't know what to do he had been through so much in during his time here in Tokyo-3 so he couldn't believe it. And here this journal started to write itself telling him he will know power and knowlege should he continue to read it. Turning the page words started to form again.

**Should you truly continue to read this book boy you will know how to turn the fear of darkness into a weapon and make it your eternal ally . And to take vengeance on all those who have wronged you. Aren't you tired of being afriad ? **

That last sentence hit the mark with Shinji as always considered weak and cowardly. He didn't want to be that way anymore. He didn't want to be under the whims of anyone not Asuka , not Misato not even his father. With that thought in mind he turned the page.

End chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End notes : First off let me clear one up this is NOT a wrestling crossover. The reason being is that I can't see other Eva characters matching up with WWE superstars past or present.. And if anyone noticed I made a reference to The Dark Knight Rises. More to come because there are no creative stories out there anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Outlaw**

By SWZ

**Summary: **Shinji finds a journal which contains the tale of the legendary Undertaker . Through it he gains dark powers knowledge of psychological warfare and changes from a weakling to someone who can come back from the dead. Now he will seek vengenace against his father and all who stand before him will Rest..In..Peace

**I own nothing**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Chapter three

Several days have passed since Shinji found the journal of The Undertaker. Since then he started reading it he was amazed at what the man has done . And what an undeniable , legacy he forged. Truly The Undertaker's legend was immortal.

Inspired Shinji began make radical and much needed changes to himself. He began to going to the gym working out and taking MMA lessons , wrestling classes and learned a wide varation of strikes and devestating submission holds. Shinji was so into it he perfected such moves as the gogoplata and the triangle choke.

Then he began to put black streaks in his hair and wear all black clothing much to Misato and Auska's surprise. But the changes didn't stop there Shinji began ditching school ,his chores, staying out at night and not making dinner which caused Auska to throw tantrums because of it. On top of that Shinji had been going to the graveyard , at night. Not just to pay his respects to mother's grave marker but to understand the darkness and to eliminate his fears . So now Shinji walks through the row of grave makers with the journal of The Undertaker tucked underneath his arm. Shinji stopped short as soon as he saw the black book glow. Opening it the invisble hand of The Undertaker wrote in the blank pages.

_**" Shinji whatever you do you musn't be afraid , let the darkness around this hallowed land flow through you ". **_

Dark coulds gathered in the skies above as Shinji closed his eyes to focus clearing away all thoughts. Breathing the cold air all around him. The sound of thunder was heard booming furiously in the skies above. Inside his book a few more sentences were written

_**" Without Death there cannot be life without darkness there cannot be light. So in the end all things must die. Light eventually falls to the darkness. **_

Shinji was a kneeling postion as the book glowed. Placing his hand on it and lightning bolt struck the book and Shinji himself but strangely enough he didn't feel pain but he felt completely empowered overflowing with strength he had never known before.

"Ahh "! gasped Shinji as felt the energy flow through him.

The power surged through his entire body ,to him it was exerletrating. The surged stopped as the skies continued to boom loudly. Shinji stood and looked up at the darkened sky , then he got down of his left knee balanced himself on his right knee. He raised his head ,rolled the eyes in the back of his head and stretch his right arm to the sky. (Undertaker's pose) and the thunder and lightning roared all through the night in response above the city of Toyko-3.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

(The Next day )

Shinji walked to school alone since Asuka stayed the previous night at Hikari's house. The boy merely took his seat not bothering to glance at his fellow students. Asuka stomped right in with Hikari , she shot a glare into Shinji's direction and planned to confront him later as she took her seat. Then the teacher walked with a new girl in tow in and the class did their stand , bow and sit routine. The teacher spoke

" Class , we have new student today her name is Mikamura Yumi please make her feel welcome" .said the teacher gesturing to the girl.

She was averaged size girl with long black hair tied in pigtails with brown eyes and pale skin with blank expression on her face . Yumi surveyed all the desk and took the one right next to Shinji. No more words were spoken as the teacher began the lesson. The bell rang as the students began to take their break out side , Shinji went to the side of the school and sat on a bench. The boy enjoyed the quiet, for a brief period of time until a loud voice broke the silence.

"SHINJI"!. shouted Asuka

Shinji turned his attention to Asuka as she stomped over to Shinji .

" Where have you been!? you, were supposed to be home cooking my dinner and making my lunch "shouted Asuka getting nothing but a slience stare . Furious that he wouldn't answer the redhead slapped him. But to her surprise it had no effect ,but what came next was alot more shocking.

Shinji brought his right hand back and made a fist and sent it across Asuka's cheek knocking her down to the ground. Asuka was on the ground , stunned that Shinji the spineless worm she'd come to know struck her but scrambled back to her feet quickly . By now large crowd had gathered to watch the show , while Hikari tried to disperse the crowd and break up the fight at the same time.

"Please , stop you two" pleaded the girl

" No " Asuka said as she charged at the boy.

Asuka began the assualt pushing Shinji towards a wall to rasing his arms block her punches. She left herself open for a moment , giving Shinji the chance to counter with hard uppercut leaving staggering the girl then he grabbed her by the neck with both hands and tossed her into the wall hard. Then proceed to land mutiple punches to Asuka's stomach and landed a strike to her face knocking her back to the ground. At first she didn't move and Shinji thought he'd knocked her out but she soon staggered to her feet,

" T-that's it, n-no more nice Asuka" she gasped and ran at him again and tackled him to the ground. Landing rapid blows to Shinji while he attempted to block as she didn't let up

" Not so tough now are you"? sneered Asuka as had Shinji pinned down. But it was a mistake for the german red head to taunt.

Shinji took the chance to move his body trap her left arm and wrap his legs around the girls neck and slip the right leg under her chin and move his left leg on her right shoulder and put both hands on the back of her head. Asuka tried, desperately to get out but found she couldn't and what was more she felt blood rise from her throat to her mouth as she was fading out of consciousness. Then a moment more Shinji , let go of the hold giving Hikari a chance to survey the damage done to Asuka. And it wasn't good.

" Shinji what have you done "!? screeched Hikari seeing blood from Asuka's mouth. Shinji who's expression was passive, as he stared back at them. Everyone was in shock and awe at what they had witnessed .

" Just what kind move was , that Shinji did"? asked Toji looking at Asuka as she struggled to get up even with Hikari helping her.

" I don't know , hey Shinji " .called Kensuke but Shinji was alreadly walking away towards the exit. He looked back at the parted crowd ,then he walked right out of the school gates.

Unbeknowst to him someone was watching with keen interest from a distance.

end chapter

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

End Notes: The gogoplata( Undertakers Hells gate) and the Triangle choke are both MMA submission moves. I said pacifically this was not a wrestling crossover. Though I could strangely see Shinji doing the Tombstone piledriver , the last ride and the choke slam. Let me know if anyone wants to see Shinji do them. And believe me the Shinji/Asuka fight scene is just the begining. Who's would be Shinji next victim? only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Outlaw**

By SWZ

**Summary: **Shinji finds a journal which contains the tale of the legendary Undetaker . Through it he gains dark powers knowledge of psychological warfare and changes from a weakling to someone who can come back from dead. Now he will seek Vengenace against his father and all who stand before him will Rest..In..Peace

**I own nothing**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Chapter Four**

The bell rang of Tokyo-3 Jr high signaling the end of the day. The whole school was buzzing about transpired hours ago. Shinji giving Asuka the beating she so richly deserved.. No one expected this turn of events , most students wondered what happened to make Shinji strike back since he's never done it before. Whatever the case maybe it was clear Shinji had changed and all students thought now to steer clear of him. All except one and her name was Yumi Mikamura the new student of the school. Her first day there and alreadly a boy has intrigued her interest. But another thought crossed her mind as she walked through the gates.

_' Could he be the one '? _.thought Yumi as she walked home.

Her home was just a short distance away from where the school so walking wasn't a problem . Having made it safely to her home which was a one story house Yumi entered her darkend home set her things down and went inside her living room and sat down on her couch. Replaying today events in her mind she turned her attention to the small golden vase shaped like object on her fire place.

" _I'll need to observe him further to know for sure '_. thought Yumi taking the object from the top

" The days of destruction are coming " .said Yumi walking out the door

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato Katsuragi sat at her apartment arms folded with a stern look on her face waiting for Shinji to come home and explain himself. She had gotten the report from section 2 on Shinji and Asuka's fight at school. The end result being that Shinji severely ruptured Asuka's larynx. The girl wouldn' t be able talk for sometime and would be kept in the hospital overnight for further observation. While it was going , to be nice that Asuka would have keep quiet for while and was put in her place, she still had to question what was going on with Shinji. The dark clothes putting black highlights in his hair going to the gym staying out late at night , and most of all hanging around the cemetary at night that had her concerned the most. Hearing the door open signalling the arrival of Shinji. Getting up from, the couch Misato stood upright intent on getting answers from Shinji. The boy in question walked into the living room after kicking off his shoes and was about to walk into the kitchen until Misato's voice rang out

"Shinji!Get in here!" She yelled harshly

Begrudgingly Shinji walked into the living room in range of Misato's hard gaze .

" You want to explain what happened at school today Shinji "? .She asked breaking the tension

Shinji stood steadfast his expression netural. Not even giving a thought to her question

" You won't talk? fine then I will. I heard about your fight with Asuka today from section 2 ".said Misato

Inwardly Shinji smirked at that beating Asuka had felt good. Exacting some revenge after the way she treated him since her arrival here in Tokyo-3. And he wasn't even getting started

" Now I want to know what's causing you to act this way the gym , the hair the gothic like look and being in the cemetary a night are trying to become part of a cult."?

Shinji merely scratched his nose.

" Answer me"!

At her tone Shinji hardened his gaze at the woman. Taking a few steps towards her the boy spoke in a growling tone.

" You want an explantion "? growled Shinji startling Misato a bit . Now she was stunned Shinji had never spoken to her in that tone of voice.

" You see ever since I came here to Tokyo-3 I've been living every passing moment of every passing day in uncertainy. It has been a living hell not just a physcial hell but a physcological hell" 'said Shinji

" For far too long I have let you my ,father and everyone else create a web of lies all aroud me , I have been at the mercy of others it has been nothing short ...of a nightmare "

" Shinji , its not -"

" Shut up "! snapped Shinji startling Misato again

" You can save your pitiful excuses I don't need them , let me tell you what is pitful . Pitful is the excuses you seem to convince youself with rather than convince me ".

Misato was absolutley stunned what in the world has come over Shinji?

" Day after day I let others dictate my way not being able to choose my own path you have done nothing to guide me you're no different from my father .stated Shinji making Misato's eyes widened in surprise

The purple haired woman could not believe it he was comparing her to the commander. She knew she wasn't a perfect guardian , but had her actions really pushed him to be this way ?

" What you expect me to be sorry? sorry for what? sorry for being human I'm tired of being sorry. And I am not sorry about what I did Asuka ".

" Look Shinji whatever it is you're going through but you need to let me help you ".said Misato hoping to reason with him

" I don't need to do anything Misato and I don't need any help, from you"! .said Shinji angrily

" What's come over you Shinji , why are you acting like this "? almost desperate asked Misato wanting to know. Shinji scratched his nose again and replied

" If you still don't get it you'll probably never will " .said Shinji walking away

" Shinji -" started Misato but he was alreadly out the door

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji walked several miles away from the apartment not wanting to say anymore to Misato. He felt she never could understand. The days spent doing what he was told no being able to make the choices for himself. He was bullied and pushed into piloting Eva and pratically being everyone's servant. Since he found the journal of The Undertaker those days had come to an end. Looking up at the sky he saw that night had alreadly fallen. But he wasn't going to go back instead he waundered around ,eventually he was passing an alley way where few boys clearly delinquents were hanging around. The boys in question smirked as they thought could easily mug him. How mistaken they would be.

" Yo! kid this here is our turf nobody passes through without paying fee" said one boy standing in front of Shinji intending on intimidating him.

Shinji looked at the boy in front while the other two boys cutting off any attempt at escape. Shinji steadied himself as just the other two boys moved to both his sides posied to attack.

" What's it gonna be kid you pay up and walk outta here, or get beat down"?

When Shinji didn't answer the boy on his left moved to strike. Shinji snapped his head to the left, then landed a kick to the boy in middle then struck the other boy on his left and elbowed the third delinquent behind him. Then proceeded to strike the boy was stood in front of him with mutiple punches to the torso and face knocking him out cold . The other two boys quickly got back up, one grabbed a nearby object the other held Shinji by the arms. As the boy with the weapon was about to strike Shinji back headbutted the one holding his arms freeing himself enabling to defend himself . He took the boy down with the weapon before he could use it with a quick front kick (Undertaker boot). The boy who was in front of him got back up and tried to hit Shinji with a punch. He ducked underneath and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and tossed him into, a pair of nearby trashcans. Shinji stood tall while his attackers where on the ground. The boy looked towards the sky and rolled his eyes in the back of his head. After a few moments he turned to walk away from his fallen victims unaware that he was watched by Yumi while holding the small gold object.

" He is the one that gained the essence of the deadman, the question is now how will he react to this sacred object"? Yumi asked aloud as she watched Shinji walk home stopping a moment to observe his downed victims. Then continue his way home

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: It's taking alot of self control not to make Shinji too Undertaker like. And can anyone guess what Yumi was holding? Someone asked me to make Shinji chokeslam an angel in Unit 01 would anyone like to see that? but I kinda want to make Shinji chokeslam alot people in that regard. And I thought about Shinji playing mind games and who he's gonna play them against with Yumi's help. Sorry for the delay had to get this out no creative stories out there again. Please R &R be cool oh and I might change the story title


	5. Chapter 5

******The Dark Outlaw**

By SWZ

******Summary:**Shinji finds a journal which contains the tale of the legendary Undertaker. Through it he gains dark powers knowledge of psychological warfare and changes from a weakling to someone who can come back from dead. Now he will seek Vengeance against his father and all who stand before him will Rest In Peace

******I own nothing**

******HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

******Chapter**** five**

Shinji walked through the row grave markers at the cemetery in the dead of night once again after reading a note that he found address to him earlier that day. Taking a piece of paper from his pocket it read:

_I know what you are and I know what you have gained meet me at the cemetery _

He put the note back in his pocket and kept walking until he reached the large open space of the cemetery. Shinji looked around the area only to find nothing but emptiness in the night. The cold wind whistled past his hair as he stood breathing the thin air that surrounded him. The more Shinji was around it the more at ease he felt and less afraid he was. Then a thick fog like substance began seep through the open space of the graveyard. It began to surround the boy encompassing him and covering everything all around him.

"Where did this fog come from"? Asked Shinji warily as he looked around the sudden blanket of fog

Then the sudden echo of footsteps caught his ears. Shinji looked all around to see where they were coming from. The sounds kept getting closer and closer. Shinji stood his, ground and rubbed his nose in anticipation. The echoing footsteps suddenly came to a stop Shinji stayed on alert for whatever might come next. A few minutes had passed then he felt something familiar, and then heard a voice call to him.

"You have come at last". Said a voice causing the boy to turn around

Shinji's eyes widened in slightly in surprise as he beheld the sight of Yumi Mikamura dressed in an all-black kimono holding a golden urn.

"Why did you call me here and did you cause this fog to happen"? Asked Shinji curiously while he looked at the urn

Taking a deep breath Yumi answered with a question of her own

"Tell me did you happen to come across a book recently"? Asked Yumi

Shinji nodded

"I'm sure you're well aware that was no ordinary book it. It was the journal of the legendary Undertaker"

Nodding Shinji replied

"I was curious when I first saw it then when I read it,his legend was amazing". Said Shinji

Yumi nodded in agreement

"Yes, his legend grew and grew until it became immortal, ".stated Yumi

"But I have to ask what do you want from me"?

"I want to help you control the powers of The Undertaker". Said Yumi grasping the urn she was holding with both arms tightly.

Raising a questioning eyebrow he asked.

"You want to help me control his powers, how? And more importantly what do you have to do with The Undertaker"? Asked Shinji

The girl sighed lightly explained

"My family was the keeper of his legend for years. My parents knew one day he would return in some shape or form.

"Your,parents"?

"Yes Like my mother and father before they died were keepers of his legacy now that duty has been passed to me". Said Yumi

"But how did you know I found the book"? Asked Shinji. Yumi show him the urn then that same strange feeling he had earlier returned

"This urn which is said to be the wellspring for his power started to come to life and it was sign of The Undertaker's return". Said Yumi

Shinji however barely heard that last part as he gazed at the urn. He felt the same power as journal emanate from the urn. The boy continued to gaze at the urn almost hypnotically as if the gold object was taking him to another place. Yumi watched Shinji's glazed look and felt the urn pulsating. She immediately concluded that he was connecting to urn and thus The Undertaker's supernatural power was now becoming Shinji's power. The fog that surrounded the two teens began to lift revealing the night once again. The pulsations of the urn began to increase as the boy took a step forward.

"You feel it don't you? The power of the urn ".said Yumi gripping the urn as it pulsations increased.

Shinji nodded eyes set on the urn then he bowed his head took and got down on his left knee and stretch his right arm. Yumi smiled and raised the urn to the sky while looking at Shinji.

'_It has begun' thought Yumi _looking at his kneeling postions

* * *

Several days have passed since Shinji connected with the urn. Since then Shinji felt stronger than he had ever been in his life. He no longer felt like the weakling he once was. With Yumi's help Shinji tested and learned to control the powers he now possessed. He stayed in Yumi's house which suited him just fine as he didn't want to go back to Misato's apartment, he only went back to retrieve the journal. Not by going in taking it that would have been too easy. By using, his new found power to cause, a brief black out around the entire apartment complex slip in quickly while Misato and Auska were panicking in the dark slip in and slip out. It was more than the boy could imagine he wondered what else he could do. Shinji was about to get that questioned answered when the 13th angel possessed Unit 03 and began attacking Tokyo-3. Asuka and Rei went out ahead in their Evas only to get taken down by the angel possessed Unit. Now only Unit 01 and the 13th angel stood face to face with each other.

""Now, unless you can stare it to death, I'd advise you to attack it Shinji!" Misato's voice came over the com.

However Shinji ignored her words and waited for the right moment to attack. He began move in closer little by little as Shinji willed Unit 01 into an UFC type fighting stance. Shinji swung with a right but missed which allowed the 13th to counter attack with right of its own striking Unit 01, but surprisingly enough to Nerv that was watching Unit 01 didn't appear fazed. The boy willed The Unit to block the next strike and countered with an uppercut knocking the angel back. The 13th Angel attacked, again its arms extending to strike Unit 01. Shinji narrowly avoided it and rammed into the angel staggering it but not knocking down. Shinji willed Unit 01 to ram into again it was still on its feet. Unit 01 pulled back enough for a third try but ended up getting knocked down.

"Shinji Get up now!" Misato shouted over the com again. Shinji said nothing until he heard his father voice.

"Activate the dummy plug" ordered Gendo from his seat

"But sir it's still in the developmental stages "replied Maya from her seat.

"Activate it!

Maya turned back to her console and proceeded to enter the commands before she could push a button something unexpected happened the lights flickered on and off and then;

"BOOM"!

A sudden bolt of lightning struck the console knocking the computer techie from her seat. Though fortunately for Maya she was unharmed just completely shocked as was the rest staff on the command bridge.

"What was that"? Asked Ritsuko helping Maya to her feet

"Was that a…..lightning bolt"? Asked Makoto obviously stunned

"What caused the lights to flicker like that"? asked Shigeru

"Check to see if the system control still works" ordered Kouzo from his from his place as he was at a loss for words at what just happened. However unbeknownst to them someone was hiding in the shadows the whole time with Nerv staff still reeling from that sudden event.

As Ritsuko and bridge bunnies looked to see if damage was inflicted on the computer, Misato turned her attention back to the battle. Shinji was holding his own against the angel, trading blow for blow and strike for strike. She tried to contact him to give orders but the unexpected event that just occurred apparently knocked out communications as well as some of the power so all could she do was watch. Shinji continued his battle with the angel knowing he didn't have much time left. The angel pulled back a bit then got in close swung its right arm back. Only for Shinji to duck underneath, he willed Unit 01 to grab the Eva by its throat with its right arm threw the angels arm over Unit 01's shoulder, put its large hand behind it back and lifted the angel into air and slammed it to the ground hard.

The impact caused the entry plug in its neck to pop out and roll out the way. However the angel was still moving Shinji willed Unit 01 to make a throat cutting motion while moving it's left arm to the side (A/N Undertaker's signal for the tombstone). The boy picked up Unit 03 the turned it up upside down. Then like a stone Shinji dropped the angel on its head. Crushing, its head between Unit 01's thighs destroying, the angel possessed Unit silencing it. Inside Unit 01 with communications still down from Nerv headquarters Shinji merely spoke three words;

"Rest... in... Peace" .said Shinji as the Eva's power went out.

End Chapter

* * *

End notes: There you have it! Shinji makes Unit 01 choke slam and Tombstones an angel. Though I it would be better if it was the 13th angel that was choke slammed and tomb stoned. It took me awhile sorry about that. I thought long and hard about what I wanted to happen first is that Shinji connects with the Urn that was the most important part and thank goodness for youtube. So who should be Shinji's next victim cause if Shinji's gonna choke slam or do the tombstone again it has to be on a person. So who should it be? please R&R and let me know.


End file.
